The Eleventh Annual International Conference on Frontiers in Cancer Prevention Research will take place October 16-19, 2012, at the Hilton Anaheim Hotel in Anaheim, California. The AACR has long been a supporter of cancer prevention research aimed at preventing cancer through lifestyle changes and early detection and treatment. This annual AACR conference debuted in 2002 and remains the pre-eminent cancer prevention research conference in the world. Physicians, scientists, patients, and survivor advocates learn about the latest translational discoveries from the leading basic, clinical, epidemiologic, and behavioral scientists in the field. The conference fosters interdisciplinary collaborations, accelerates progression in the field of prevention research, and promotes awareness of the vital importance of cancer prevention in reducing cancer incidence and mortality. The theme for this year's conference is Integrative Cancer Prevention. The program will focus on identifying the factors that contribute to the initiation and evolution of cancer and how our understanding of these factors can be used to identify those at risk, identify approaches for prevention, and assess such approaches in the general population. The conference will not only focus on where the field of cancer prevention research is headed and how it is evolving, but will also help to shape and define the evolution of cancer prevention research. Bringing together basic, clinical, and population approaches in a unified way to study cancer prevention research in the broadest terms will help to promote cross-fertilization of scientists from diverse disciplines. Scientific advances are transforming the field of cancer prevention by providing us with the information and technology needed to understand the molecular underpinnings of carcinogenesis in humans and to identify and intervene in disease processes with unprecedented accuracy and effectiveness. By translating our understanding of the basic science into clinical application, benefits are being seen at the public health level. Several steps within carcinogenic initiation and progression are targets for cancer prevention. Primary prevention is the avoidance of exposure to carcinogens or the carcinogenic process and may be directed at the broad population of individuals who show no sign of pre-malignancy. Exercise and avoidance of tobacco are examples of this type of intervention. And one of the most successful primary prevention strategies is the development of vaccines such as those for HBV and HPV. Secondary prevention efforts are receiving a lot of attention and include screening and early detection, which are generally directed toward a more specified risk population. Examples of this type of prevention include pap test (for cervical cancer), mammography (for breast cancer), colonoscopy (for colorectal cancer) and emerging new imaging techniques to detect breast and lung cancer. Studies have found that premalignant lesions may be more common than previously realized and it will be crucial to understand who some premalignant lesions progress to cancer and others do not. Finally, tertiary prevention is aimed at preventing recurrence or second cancers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference promotes public, academic, government, and industry awareness of the vital importance of cancer prevention research in reducing cancer incidence and mortality. It also catalyzes coordinated, focused research in basic, clinical, epidemiologic and behavioral science that promises to accelerate cancer prevention. Recent scientific advances are providing us with the information and technology needed to elucidate the molecular underpinnings of carcinogenesis in humans; understanding why some premalignant lesions progress to cancer while others do not will be crucial to personalizing therapy and avoiding overtreatment of patients. Through a combination of didactic lectures, poster presentations, educational sessions, and informal networking events, this conference provides a venue for scientists, physicians, and other health professionals to learn about and discuss the most cutting-edge research in the field and form interdisciplinary collaborations that will accelerate progression in cancer prevention research.